Pictures in my Head
by TheRealGalwayGirl
Summary: Almost a century after he graduated from McKinley, Blaine reflects upon the lives of the original New Directions. ONE-SHOT Warning: Everyone dies.


It had been a wonderful life, Blaine reminisced. A long one, he was almost one hundred and eighteen now. Yet on good days he felt as if time had gone back over a century, to his high school years in the Warblers, and later the New Directions.

Blaine had long since retired, and the one of two surviving members of the original New Directions, and the last surviving member of the Warblers as he knew them. He felt guilt often, knowing that he had long outlived the others. The burden of surviving. Blaine wondered if Charles Darwin had ever thought of that in his theory on survival of the fittest. Who would want to survive, only to live alone? Yet here he sat, at his desk in his study, and ninety-eight years had passed since he graduated high school. He reached into his desk, and pulled out a weathered, leather-bound notebook with gold lettering on the cover. 'The New Directions', it read. Blaine opened its pages, and reflected upon the lives of his dearest friends.

'Finn Christopher Hudson. He was too young to die, everyone knew that. He was only nineteen. September 11th 2013. Unknown time. "See the world not as it is, but how it should be."

Michael Robert Chang Jr. and his wife Tina Chang (nee Cohen-Chang). Asian Fusion, or Tike, as they preferred. They lived happily, Mike was a professional dance teacher and Tina an acting teacher, both at Julliard. It was a horrific car crash, no way to go. They left behind a fifteen and seventeen-year-old behind in the care of Kurt and Blaine. They touched the lives of everyone they met. They died so young, yet Blaine still envied them – they died together, mere seconds apart. Tina was forty, Mike forty-one. April 21st 2035, 11:15am. "Dance with somebody who loves you."

Emma Lana Schuester (nee Pillsbury). She lived a good life. Emma and Will had 4 kids, including Daniel; and her light touched hundreds of teens. She died happy when her time came. She was sixty-six. February 17th 2046, 12:45am. "Some things are worth fighting for."

William John Schuester. Nine years, four hours and four minutes he spent without Emma. He is still the best principal McKinley High had ever had, but he was an even better Glee Club teacher. His death hit everyone hard, in a sense harder that Finn's, harder than Mike and Tina's He was seventy-eight. February 17th 2055, 04:19pm. "Don't stop believing."

Rachel Barbra St. James (nee Berry). She passed away peacefully with Jesse holding one hand and Kurt the other. She had achieved her dreams: A couple Tonys and an Oscar, a loving husband, beautiful children, and met Barbra Streisand. And later surpassed her. Her last words were a murmured "Finn!" She too was sixty-six. September 14th 2061, 05:01pm. "Being a part of something special does not make you special. Something is special because you are a part of it."

Matthew Joshua Ruthford. He joined the Air Force after high school, and he and Puck rose through the ranks together after being assigned as partners. He lived happily with a wife and a handsome son. He died on a warm night, having fallen asleep after cracking jokes with his wife of almost thirty-eight years. He was sixty-eight. March 30th 2062, 12:08am. "Live a long and happy life, it's good for you."

Unique Grace Mee (nee Adams). She changed the world with a smile. She had battled thyroid cancer on and off for a decade. She passed in her sleep next to her loving husband, Lindsey. Unique was seventy-two. November 9th 2068, 11:32pm. "You are not alone."

Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel. He lived his dream as a successful Broadway actor, and occasional movie star too. He and Blaine adopted three kids later in their careers, along with Hayley and Harley Chang. It was a heart attack, same as his father's. It was three in the morning, Blaine had just gotten back from a trip to the bathroom, and knew instantly. Kurt had suffered two previously. He retired from Broadway after the first one. Blaine held Kurt as he passed. He still wishes he too had died in that moment. He was a week shy of his seventy-sixth birthday. May 20th 2070, 03:31am. "Screw them. Just go for it."

Artie Adam Abrams. Not even J.J. Abrams was as good a director or producer as The Artie Abrams. He died the same year as Kurt. It was a hard year. He passed just after breakfast, his wife, his family, and his friends all around him. Kitty didn't stop crying for days. She asked Blaine often how he lived without Kurt. Blaine still had no answer. Artie was seventy-five. September 13th 2070, 08:54am. "And I'm stronger."

Mercedes Hannah Evans (nee Jones). She had recorded over 500 songs in her eighty plus years, and still holds the records for the most Grammy's. She passed peacefully in Sam's strong arms as he sung her favourite song. The whole world mourned. She was eighty-two. July 7th 2077, 08:12pm. "Oh hell to the no!"

Samuel James Evans. He lived the simple life of a personal trainer with the world's most beloved singer as his wife and three kids. He was completely depressed without Mercedes. Yet randomly one cold winter morning, Sam burst into Blaine's house as the latter was painting, wearing his signature oversized smile once again. He died that same cold night with that same smile on his face. He was with his Mercedes again. He was eighty-four. January 28th 2079, 10:49pm. "Just be you and the sexy will flow through."

Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce. She won the Nobel Prize for Mathematics on two separate occasions. She solved many problems, in her usual eccentric way. She died a year after Sam. She spent the morning shopping with Santana and the old gang, care-free and gleeful. She laid down for an afternoon nap and never got up. Blaine was never able to get Santana's screams out of his head. She was eighty-six. May 12th 2080, 04:09pm. "Family is a place where everybody loves you no matter what. And they accept you for who you are."

Kitty May Abrams (nee Wilde). She and Artie had four happy and healthy princesses, they were her greatest achievement in her shining eyes. She was a composer for many of Artie's films, but she preferred to focus on her four greatest accomplishments. Her death was completely unexpected by everyone. She was a perfectly healthy and energetic. She just never woke up one morning. Traumatised her young grandson. Blaine never did answer her question. Kitty was eighty-five. April 1st 2082, 02:43am. "Somewhere is someone who cares. Find them."

Santana Diabela Lopez-Pierce. She was the wittiest physiotherapist Blaine had ever met. She and Brit adopted two twin girls, gorgeous little treasures. Santana died two years after Brit, she couldn't bear to be apart from her any longer. She died holding Blaine's hand, and Blaine wished for her that it was Brittany's. She was eighty-nine. March 2nd 2083, 09:19am. "The only thing that can keep you from freezing to death is to have good friends around you to keep you warm."

Jake Isaac Puckerman. He was a professional dancer, dancing in many genres. He danced often in Mercedes's music videos, which were also frequently directed by Artie. Jake also had a heart attack. He died with his wife and brother by his side. Blaine remembers Puck clapping him on the shoulder, tears flowing freely as he whispered into Blaine's ear, "I have no idea how you do it mate," before collapsing into his wife's open arms. He too was eighty-nine. October 10th 2086, 10:10pm. "Somethings you can't overthink. You just got to let it come."

Ryder John Lynn. He lived a quiet life. He bought Hummel's Tires and Lube from Kurt after Burt passed, and the business still stands today, the best car shop in Ohio. His was over a year after Jake's. Blaine still remembers Marley's anguished phone call at 4 in the morning as he informed him that Ryder too had passed into the fold. Blaine could only remember Kurt's death at the same hour of the morning. He was ninety. December 29th 2087, 03:30am. "Rebelling is one thing, but betraying who you are, that's not cool."

Marley Grace Lynn (nee Rose). She took over the New Directions and taught English, when she wasn't popping out kids. She lived a full five years without Ryder. She buried one of her five kids in that time. She spent a lot of time with Blaine in her loneliness. Before she passed, she told him he had the most strength of any person she had ever met.96. March 25th 2093, 02:10am. "I am who I am, and I'm not going to change that."

Joseph Mark Hart and his wife Sugar Joy Hart (nee Motta). They too lived the quiet life, both practiced medicine at a clinic in Lima. Joe was a doctor and Sugar was always by his side as a nurse. They passed within minutes of each other. They had spent over eighty emotional years together, and they did not regret a minute of it. They were the first of the New Directions to get married, excluding Rachel and Finn's almost wedding. They were found one morning by their son in the other's embrace, still warm. They were both one hundred. June 13th 2096, 07:20am. "Love is love."

Lucy Quinn Puckerman (nee Fabray). Quinn accomplished her goal of graduating Yale at the top of her class. She was a successful real estate agent and had three beautiful bouncing boys and many more grand kids. Quinn passed in Puck's arms. She had suffered greatly in her last year of life. But she made it into the next century. She found peace in Noah's arms, with her family all around her. She was one hundred and six. July 26th 2101, 02:18am. "You can't change your past, but you can let go and start your future."

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. He enrolled in the Air Force, making it to a high ranking before retiring with Quinn. He lived through three separate centuries, and quietly watched at Blaine's side as the world change countless times. He passed away eight years after Quinn. Puck bid farewell to his two oldest friends, and breathed his last. His was the most recent. He was one hundred and thirteen. October 31st, 6:05pm113. October 31st 2107, 06:05pm. "Don't be a dick, but don't give up."'

After Blaine finished reading the final entry, he placed it gently back in his desk. He wiped away the tears that soaked his cheeks.

Blaine walked into his gallery, where painting from his life now hung, pictures painted from his once sharp mind to help his now old one. Paintings of reunions, of celebrations, of family and friends all hung in the long gallery. Many were displayed openly, but some were hidden behind thick drapes.

The sun shone brightly on two of his favourite paintings; one off the New Directions, and one of the Warblers. Blaine looked at them, overcome with nostalgia, and began to sing,

"Is there more I could have said?" He walked along the wall, his weathered blackwood cane clicking with every other step.  
"Now they're only pictures in my head  
That's why my light is feeling dull  
Sometimes even I have rainy days."

He looked up to a painting of Finn a top his favourite drum kit. "Remember when the stage caved in while you were rocking out?"  
He looked to the next painting, one of Santana mid jump, "Who'd have thought your insults would be hard to live without?"  
"If we could do it all again, just another chance to perform.  
Would anybody watch or even care?  
Or did something break we can't repair?"

He looked at a painting of Mr. Schue from when Blaine's high school memories, "Your undying enthusiasm - it always gave me hope."  
Blaine stopped at a painting of Puck and his guitar, "It may have been insufferable, but I still loved your badass,"  
"Is there more I could have said?  
Now they're only pictures in my head"

A voice behind him said, "The show's gotta go all over the place… or something." The 'Finn drumming' painting was now alive, smiling at him.

The Mr. Schue in Glee club painting spoke as well, "Don't stop believing guys!" Mr. Schue was still the same.

Blaine heard what sounded like Santana's Spanish insults, and her painting was alive too! She was standing, insulting him.

Puck's painting was next, "This tune is so dead, I might actually die. 1, 2, and a half!"

Then the paintings joined force, "Could we do it all again?"  
"Make them dance like we did then?"

Santana's voice rang out again; "Back on the stage where we belong,"

The other painting joined her, "We could harmonize for one more song!"

Then they all fell silent, becoming paintings once more. Blaine's head dropped, and he continued along.

"But I'm standing here instead" Blaine stopped at a thick drape, and pulled it back slightly; revealing a macaroni portrait of a young Kurt Anderson-Hummel, "Now they're only pictures in my head."

He let the drape go, and walked out of the gallery.

 _Twelve Hours later._

An older looking gentleman entered a grandish looking residence in New York, looking for his friend.

"Blaine," he called, a thick Irish accent in his aged voice. "Blaine, mate, we've gotta go tah catch tha train if we want tah make it in time."

The aged Irish called again, having reached the bottom of the stairs. "Blaine?"

He headed up the stairs, preparing himself for the worst as he entered the bedroom. A pale figure lay on the bed. The Irishman moved to his side, placing his fingers on Blaine's neck. A pulse, weak but steady. He kneeled beside his friend.

"Blaine, mate. It's me." He took his hand, rubbing it. "It's Rory."

Blaine's eyes opened, struggling. He looked towards his oldest friend, opening his mouth,

"It's time Rory."

Rory nodded, tears beginning to flow quietly. He picked up Blaine's phone, sitting on his bedside table, and quickly texted his children, informing them of their living father's impending departure.

"Yah kids areh coming."

"They won't make it," Blaine heaved out. He breathes was worsening slowly.

"Then go mate," Rory encouraged, squeezing the hand of his oldest friend. Blaine squeezed back, letting his eyes close.

"I see Kurt," Blaine murmured, his breaths now coming in shallow gasps of air.

"Go mate, be happy." Rory said, giving his friend his blessing.

Blaine chest rose, then fell, rose again, then fell; and stayed still. A coldness washed over the room.

Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel had passed at one-hundred and seventeen, having spent the last forty years without his soulmate. But after forty plus years, they were together once more.

It was only then that Rory Flanagan had allowed tears to flow. He placed his hand on Blaine's chest, crying out a prayer of love and guilt.

Rory Flanagan had won the race no one had wanted to win.

He was the last of the original New Directions.

Pushing that aside his grief and pain; he reached into Blaine's bedside drawer and pulled out an old, leather-bound note book with the words written in gold on the front, _The New Directions_. He had one final job to do. Grabbing a pen, he turned to an empty page, and wrote:

 _'Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel. He and Kurt were Broadway royalty, and both worked tirelessly with Unique for total human equality, and they achieved it. He passed mid-morning with his oldest friend beside him. He lived over forty years without Kurt. He was one-hundred and seventeen. August 2nd 2111,_ 09:27am _. "Be proud of who you are."'_

The silver-haired Irishman flipped through the book, reading the synopsises and admiring the images of the people whom he would consider his greatest friends. He turned to the final page, fitted with his own smiling picture and a space blank, awaiting his life summary. A sad smile found its way onto his face as he put the pen to the page, writing in that ancient book for the last time:

 _'Rory Matthew Flanagan. He Lived. "Now they're only pictures in my head."'_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, FOX does and the beautiful cover picture belongs to them as well. The song is Pictures in my Head from the Muppets(2011) and I also don't own it.**

 **AN: This is really just my headcannon for the lives lived by the old New Directions that I got while watching the Muppets. I have the really weird headconnon that Glee's Rory is the grandson of Doctor Who's Rory and that both can't actually die 'cause the Rory Paradox or something. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed :D**

 **\- TheRealGalwayGirl**


End file.
